What You Don't Know
by HollowedLover1379
Summary: 'What you don't know is that I've suffered more than I have tried to give. I have done good things and received nothing good in return. I watched people die before me. Do you even understand my pain'


**I**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tears in Heaven by Eric Clapton and I don't own anything in Austin and Ally.**

**Warning: Rating may change to M for probable graphic scenes.**

* * *

><p>"3 … 2 … 1! Happy New Year's!"<p>

Everyone around her grabbed their beloved ones and kissed them delightfully on their lips. She sighed and raised her glass of alcohol to her lips. It was just another New Year's Day and the same old shit was about to happen. Nothing was ever going to change, but it made her question her mother's choice to make her move to Miami from Alaska.

She laughed dryly and rolled her eyes. It had to be the fact she could never get along with her step-father … or was it because she had undecidedly chose to be a bitch and rebel against everything her mother had to say? She sighed and smirked, how interesting would it be if the latter was the reason.

She looked around her father's oversize house full with strangers. She groaned, wondering why she was forced to mingle with a whole bunch of people she didn't know, much less want to meet. She was perfectly fine being a loner with a troubled past. Not to mention, she and her father didn't exactly see eye to eye … and well, she didn't like her half-sister or brother at all.

"Bored?" someone asked her.

She looked up and found herself gazing into the most beautiful green eyes ever. She looked over his face and raised a brow. He was too attractive to be wanting to talk to her. Nevertheless, she rolled her eyes and continued to drink the alcohol in her hands. "Well, are you?" he asked.

She could sense that danger radiated off him like it was his second skin. She looked up at him, her lack of interest showing on her face. "No. I'm fine."

His eyes widened, as if he hadn't heard a female talk to him like that and she cut her eyes off him again. It just had to be the typical response. He was an attractive male, who ladies probably fawned over constantly, so this had to be new to him. It was too bad she just not in to him. "Are you sure … because I can show a good time."

She smiled dryly at him. "The door is that way if you appreciate showing me a good time. Shoo, leave," she said.

He narrowed his eyes at her and she raised a brow, as if to mock him. "What's your name, bitch?" he hissed at her.

"Ally Dawson. And I'd appreciate it if you used my name."

His eyes widened, almost in fear and he began stuttering. "S – Sorry, I had no idea you were Lester's daughter. I'll leave you alone now."

He scrambled away from his seat near her and she raised a brow. What was his problem anyways? She shrugged it off and picked up her plastic cup, ready to take a sip, when someone grabbed it out of her hands. "Lester said that you aren't allow to drink alcohol, Honey," a sugary voice told her.

Ally looked at the person with pursed lips and forced down all her insults. "That's nice." The woman sighed and shook her head. "But it isn't anything strong, just beer."

"It's still considered alcohol and you're a minor."

Ally nodded her head and sighed, turning away from her. "Then leave, my night was already ruined with all these people here. What is this supposed to be anyways? A party? If so, where's the music?"

The woman giggled and put her hand on Ally's shoulder. The teen girl looked at the hand and shrugged it off, ignoring the older woman's sad look. "Ally, I'd love for us to be a real family. It'd be ni–"

"Jessica, your husband is calling you."

The woman nodded and walked away from Ally without answering her question. The brunette glared at the empty island counter in front of her and groaned, banging her head against it before covering her face. _I hate Miami,_ she thought in her head. The sound of footsteps caught her attention and she looked up as some blond pushed some black haired girl up against the wall, devouring her lips as if it was his everything.

She grimaced in disgust and let out a strangled growled. The couple stopped kissing and the girl looked behind the guy's shoulder, glaring at her. Ally sighed and shrugged, throwing her hands in the air. "Don't mind me, continue to have sex in the kitchen. I'm not stopping you," she said.

She smirked at the girl's annoyed face and just as the girl was about to say something, the guy spoke: "Don't say anything, Carol. Just leave."

He put her down and Ally chuckled, looking at the girl's face. She clapped slowly. "Rejection at its best."

The girl huffed and glared at her as stormed out of the kitchen. "Aren't you going to follow your friend, too?" she asked. "I was hoping for some alone time here."

He turned around and glared sharply at her. Ally snorted and leaned back on the chair, returning the girl. "Who are you?" he asked dangerously.

Ally shrugged. "The girl who happens to be living in this dreadful place with my father, who happens to have more time for this shit than talking to me."

Realization dawned on the guy's face and he tilted his head. Ally began to take in his features. He had a nice chiselled jaw and a nose that looked like it had been broken a few times, due to the bump on it. His brown eyes shined with life and she was shocked (considering she most of the people she had seen had no emotions). He had pink lips, and she meant really pink lips, like those heart candy thingies.

His lips were moving and Ally's raised a brow. "What'd you say?" she asked him in monotone voice.

He chuckled and grinned cheekily at her. "I asked you why you seemed unhappy to be here. It's not everyday someone meets one of Lester's biological daughters and she seems like she doesn't like him."

Ally rolled her eyes. "Oh no, it's not that deep. He abandoned me and my mother, so it's not that I don't like him, it's that I hate him," she told him.

He raised a brow and smirked. "Not a lot of people hate him. He's a good guy."

Ally snorted. "What's with this party anyways?" she asked. "Doesn't he have something better to do on New Year's Day?"

His eyes darkened a bit and she looked at him weirdly. "Wait, you don't know, do you?" he asked. She shook her head. "Keep it that way."

She watched as he walked away and gulped. "Hey, wait!" she called after him. He stopped and looked at her, his cheeky grin back. "What the hell is your name?"

His smile broadened and she looked warily at him. "Austin. I'm Austin Moon."

"What's your purpose of being here?" she asked him suspiciously.

He smirked and licked his lips. "Now, why would I tell you? You seem too innocent to want to know why."

He left her befuddled with his answer on the stool.

* * *

><p>"Ally, I want you to meet a few people today."<p>

Her father stood over her as she listened to music on her phone. He had randomly come out of nowhere and ripped the earphones out of her ears, forcing her to listen to him as he talked, holding them. She squinted her eyes at him and shook her head. "It's okay. I'll pass."

He gave her a harden stare and sat beside her, his glare darkening. She looked at him, clearly unafraid of anything he was planning on doing. "You'll be meeting these people, no questions asked. And you have no choice." He stood up and walked away, but not before throwing her earphones on her lap. Ally rolled her eyes and shoved her earphones back into her ears. "Oh, and they've already arrived."

She glared darkly at her phone screen and pressed the shuffle button on her phone. _Surprise me you stupid shit,_ she hissed in her head. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes, escaping reality and moving into the world of music.

_Would you know my name?_

_If I saw you in heaven?_

_Would it be the same?_

_If I saw you in heaven?_

_I must be strong_

_And carry on,_

_'Cause I know I don't belong_

_Here in heaven._

Someone, again, pulled her earphones out and she looked up, glaring at the person. Familiar brown eyes and the same mop of blond hair grinned at her. She looked at him with distaste and rolled her eyes. "You're annoying." Austin chuckled and tapped her nose. She swatted his hand away from her face. "Extremely so, it seems," she hissed.

He belted out a loud laugh and sunk into the seat beside her on the couch. He threw an arm around her shoulders and looked at her with interest. "You seem like you don't like anyone much. Can I know why?" he asked.

Ally glared at him, and picked up his arm off her shoulder, tossing it on his lap. Austin smiled brightly at her. "So, no answer I guess?" Her glare darkened considerably. "I thought you might've showed some interest in me after last night," he said with a pout.

Ally gave him a fake smile. "Well, weren't you wrong?"

He chuckled and pinched her cheek. In return, she pinched his hand and he yelped in pain, moving it away from her. "How old are you anyways?" he asked. She looked at him blankly and he grinned lopsidedly at her. "I'm twenty, if you're curious."

"I'm illegal," she told him. He looked at her, as if telling her to carry on. "I'm seventeen, you dolt."

His smile widened. "You'll be eighteen soon, right? It won't be too illegal."

She looked at him with disgust. "I don't date older men, asshole," she said.

Austin sighed and looked at her seriously. "Your loss. I'm quite the man, if you understand me."

"You disgust me."

"I thought as much."

She told up and prepared to walk away from him, when he grabbed her wrist and looked up at her, biting his lip in an almost seductive way. She rolled her eyes and flicked his right eye, causing him to let her go and rub it with no mercy at all. "You're so mean," he said in a childish voice.

She shrugged it off and went to walk to her room. "Ally! Come back to the family room, we have to talk."

She stopped in her tracks and groaned, walking back to the dreaded room with no expression. When she got there, she stood in the arch, arms crossed and anger radiating off her. Austin grinned at her with delight in his eyes. It was then she realized she had her arms crossed under her breasts, making them pop and allowing Austin's eyes to just look.

She dropped them and cleared her throat. "What?" she asked rudely.

Her father glared at her and she looked unfazed. "Ally, these are the Moons and they're close friends of ours."

"You mean you guys'. I didn't come to Miami to make friends. And once I turn eighteen, I'm ditching this shithole. But of course, I'll be looking for a job first."

Austin's eyes widened with shock as he watched her, but as did his family's, too. Ally looked all too unfazed as she sighed and pointed down the hall. "My room, I want to go to it."

Her father glared at her and the room filled with unresolved tension. "Excuse me. I said that you are to you meet my friends, not disrespect me. So no, you're not going. You can stay and sit beside Austin."

Ally narrowed her eyes and her father's eyes filled with anger. "Who the hell do you think you are? You're the one who fucked my mother over and had me live with her, which was good because if I lived here, I would've tried to slit your _**throat**_ in your sleep, jackass," she hissed.

She turned on her heel and stormed off to her room. Boy was she pissed. He always managed to push her buttons unnecessarily.

* * *

><p>Jessica rubbed her husband's shoulder to keep him from killing his own daughter. Austin looked at Lester and raised a brow. His mother chuckled, and cleared her throat. "Oh my, she's something else…"<p>

Lester nodded and covered his wife's hand with his own. He caressed it slowly. "She is. She has her mother's attitude and a bit of mine together."

"She doesn't seem to be afraid of most people," Austin put in. Lester raised a brow. "She wasn't scared of me or you. That's saying something. She probably believes that she doesn't have to respect those who disrespect her."

This piece of information seemed to shock all of them. "And Elliot told me she seemed unfazed that he was practically threatening her with his eyes," he finished.

Lester rubbed his chin. "Is it possible she knows?" he asked Austin.

Austin shook his head. "I highly doubt that."

"Why, so?" his father asked.

Austin shrugged and looked at Jessica. "She was asking about the party yesterday. She wanted to know why it was put together out of the blue. She seems more confused than she leads on. And she's hiding something. She seems … sad and doesn't trust anyone," Jessica explained. "Oh Lester, I want to help her."

Austin snorted and looked to the ceiling. "Save your breath. She doesn't seem like she opens up to anyone."

* * *

><p>Ally fell back on her bed and unlocked her phone. She immediately went to the photo album and opened it up. She scrolled through the pictures before finding a video and clicking on.<p>

"_Ally! It's our fifteenth year anniversary!" a strawberry blonde squealed._

_Ally laughed and looked at her. "Gee, Addy, shut up. You make it sound like we're in a relationship!" she giggled._

_The girl and smirked and walked towards her. "Ugh, I like men too. And you just happen to be dating that hunk, Joshua," she said, raising her brows and wiggling them suggestively._

_Ally blushed and the recorder of the video laughed. "Shut up, Josh!" she yelled, throwing a pillow at him._

_He laughed and placed the phone on a shelf that hung on the back of her bedroom door. He ran over to her and jumped on top of her, squishing her under his weight. "Ooh, is it squish Ally time? I'm so in!" _

_The blonde ran and jumped on top of Joshua and Ally. Ally laughed, all the while struggling to breath, and kicked her legs up and down. "Adelaine and Joshua, get off me!" she squealed._

Ally stopped the video and locked her phone, putting it on her chest as someone walked through her door. "Ever heard of privacy, Moon?" she asked.

Austin chuckled and looked around her room, his lip curling in disgust. "It's so … pink," he began.

Ally sat up on her bed and pointed to the door. "Yeah, well, they thought my favourite colour was pink, but it isn't. You can leave," she told him.

Austin cooed at her and walked up to her, waving his index finger in her face. Ally growled and went to bite it, but he pulled it away from her. "So … you're a kinky one," he said.

Ally's face turned bright red. "What? No! I'm a virgin, you hormonal jackass!" she yelled at him.

Austin raised a brow, and walked around her room. "Really? A virgin in what? Trouble, fighting or the actual sex part?" She looked at him with cold eyes and he chuckled. "I've never met a girl who blew up their principal's car and got expelled for it. How much anger do you store within that small body of yours?" he asked, a smirk on his face.

Ally got off her bed and strolled towards him. She poked his chest with her index finger and glared heatedly at him. "Listen here, you don't know me. You don't know why I'm the way I am, so just drop it and get out." Austin smirked. "Leave my room, dammit!" she yelled at him.

His smirked vanished in to a look full of pure darkness. "If you don't tell anyone what's weighing you down, it'll hurt more when you sink into depression. Don't be a fool, make some friends here in Miami."

He walked out of her room and she glared at her door. What the hell was it about him that made her want to wrap her hands around his throat and choke him until he begged for her forgiveness?

* * *

><p>She was sitting at on the cushioned white loveseat by her window, writing in her book. She sighed and looked around her room.<p>

_Dear diary,_

_I'm not going apologize for neglecting you for three weeks (that's how I've been in this hell called Miami). But I realized I'm not going to get any better not talking to anything, so I've decided to write in you. _

_It's been two years since they died and my whole life just crumbled before me. You already know what had happened, me running away, the drugs and all that shit. I feel alone, though I can't bring myself to trust anyone … not after what happened. So, here I am, in Miami, cause Mom thinks it's the 'perfect' fresh start. But when it happens, I'll believe it. But right now, I just need to be as far from this house as possible._

_No matter where I go, everyone seems to know Lester and when I introduce myself, all of a sudden, I'm like plague. Well, except for that jackass Austin, he just took absolute interest in me and loves to rile me up. I'm debating on ripping out his throat and feeding it to mountain lions … if I find some. I've known him for practically a day and a half. How do I already hate him and his smiley self? Anyways … I hate that he's here. Basically, I hate both here and Alaska. I wish I got the choice to stay with Aunty Franny in Canada. I would've been much better off._

_Speaking of being better off, I haven't been here a year and Lester and I aren't on the page as of yet. And today, I practically confessed I hated him. _

_Forget about that, I wonder how Adelaine is doing. I haven't seen her since they died. She just … left. It makes me wonder if she had forgotten that we were both there and watched our friends die together. But damn, I miss her. She will always be my best friend and no one can take her spot._

_But … I worried that day when I saw her at my doorstep. I wonder if she ever got over Joshua and Annie's deaths, because it wasn't our faults. It was that … ugh, jackass. And then he had the nerve to apologize to me in the hospital. But hey, that was memorable night, it was the first time I ever punch the living daylights out of an idiot who chose to drive drunk._

She heard someone knocking at her door and she groaned. "Hey, Ally. It's me, Jasmine? Your sister. Can we talk?"

She rolled her eyes and looked back at her book.

_Hey, diary, yeah, I have to go. My older half-sister has arrived without her twin on her ass._

_Talk to you tomorrow,_

_Ally xox_

She closed her book and brushed her finger over the cover. She remembered when she first got it.

"_Here."_

_Her therapist thrust a black book in her face. Ally looked at it and then up at the woman. "Think of this, instead of trying to think of something to say to me, this can be something I read when you visit, isn't that good?" she asked her, a smile on her face._

_Ally slowly took it and nodded, lightly brushing the covers with her fingers._

"I'm coming in." The door open and in walked her half-sister. She grinned at the room, but Ally frowned. She didn't really like her. She smiled at Ally and sat on her bed. "Hey. I heard what you said to dad earlier when I came–"

"Shouldn't you be at university … somewhere far away from me?" she asked.

Jasmine's smile faded and she cleared her throat awkwardly, looking at Ally's expressionless face. The brunette didn't even cast her a glance as she looked at her book. "I wanted to know if you wanted to go shopping with me."

"No."

Jasmine frowned and gulped. She gave Ally an uneasy smile and walked over to her. She placed a hand on her shoulder. "Well, if you ever want to talk about yourself or your past. I'm here and I won't judge." Ally shrugged and Jasmine turned to leave the room. "Goodnight, Ally."

She heard the door closed and looked out the window. She looked at the stars and felt tears burning at the back of her eyes. _I wonder about you Adelaine. Goodnight. Today's the day._

* * *

><p>Ally woke up in her bed, safely tucked in and warm. She moved around a bit and looked to her door. It was closed and there wasn't any signs of anyone having been in her room. <em>I fell asleep on the couch. How I was moved here?<em> She grimaced. _Probably Austin, of course._

She flipped the blankets off her being and swung her legs off the bed. Just as her toes touched the ground, her door opened and she looked up. Jessica looked at her with a small smile, holding a tray of breakfast in her hands. "I made you breakfast," she said as if it weren't obvious.

Ally eyes the egg on her plate scowled. "I hate sunny side up eggs. I like them thoroughly cooked."

Jessica paled and looked at the plate. She gulped and looked back at the teen. "I'm sorry, I'll go make–"

"No." Jessica looked at her, confusion settling on her features. "Just … just pass them. It must've taken you long. I can manage."

She smiled brightly at Ally and walked over to her, handing her the tray. "Is there a reason why you're bringing me breakfast upstairs? I thought you hated people eating anywhere but in the kitchen or dining room," Ally said monotonously.

Jessica laughed nervously and twiddled her thumbs together. "Err, Lester is having a get together with a few friends," she replied.

Ally looked at the clock. "At nine in the morning." Jessica nodded nervously. "Interesting. You guys are fucking mysterious. Cool. I don't care cause I'm the same way." Jessica blanched. "You can leave. Bye."

Jessica nodded and scrambled out of her room. Ally picked up a sausage and chewed on it slowly. _"Sweetheart, when you get to Miami, don't push people away. Allow yourself to trust them and get to know them, okay?"_

Ally felt a scowl on her face. What'd her mother know about what was happening with her? She had never lost her closest friends or anyone for that matter. She'd never know the pain of losing someone she cared deeply about. Ally put the sausage down and chugged down the orange juice like she was dehydrated. "Attractive." She scowled and threw the glass cup towards the opened door. Austin stepped out of the way in time and watched the glass shatter against the opposite wall. "Damn. You have one hell of a throw," he said at the same time Lester yelled: "Ally!"

She cut her eyes off him and flipped him the two birds. Austin laughed and walked to sit beside her. He grabbed one of her unbitten sausages and ate them. "Yum."

"That's my food, Jerk." He looked at her with a smile. "Why are you so happy?" she asked him.

Austin raised a brow. "I have nothing to be mad about. So, I'm a happy person. Can you blame me?" he asked her.

Ally shrugged and continued to eat her food. "Doesn't your neck hurt? I found you sleeping on the couch so I put you in your bed," he said.

Ally stopped eating and clenched her fists. _I knew it had to be him. That damn creep,_ she thought. "Why'd you touch me? Maybe I wanted to sleep there."

Austin raised a brow raised his hands in defense. "Whoa there, girl. I'm sorry." She continued to glare at him and he smiled. "Shit, I can't take you seriously. You're totally sexy when you're mad."

She choked on air and he smiled wider. "Get out. I hate perverts."

He pouted, but complied by her wishes. She watched as he left, and fell back on her bed, happy to have him gone.

* * *

><p>"A barbeque?" she questioned her father dryly as she took a bite out of her beef patty.<p>

He nodded and gave her a small smile. "And I have something important to tell you," he said.

Ally shrugged and looked at the fridge. Jealously bubbled in her seeing a family photo of Lester with Jessica with Jasmine and her twin. She spun around in the stool she was on and began to walk out of the kitchen. "What's wrong?" he asked her.

Ally stopped in her tracks and looked at him with anger evident in her eyes. "Why'd you take me in after abandoning me and my mother?" she asked him hotly. "Well, Lester?"

He sighed and shook his head. "I had a family here, Ally."

She rolled her eyes. "That didn't stop you from shacking up with a woman five years younger than you," she sneered.

He nodded. "That was stupid of me to cheat on Jessica because I truly loved her, but your mother's beauty was like no other."

Ally gritted her teeth. "You avoided my question and tried to make me forget about it."

Lester sighed and scratched the top of his almost balding head in thought. "Well, I didn't know you existed until I saw you in a picture with Penny on a cruise. I wanted to get to know you so I decided to find out Penny's number."

"I could've been someone else's daughter."

"I know, but you were seventeen and Penny strayed from relationships for several years. You had to be my daughter," he stated dryly.

Ally rolled her eyes and turned around full to look at him. She crossed her arms and raised a brow. "What'd you have to tell me?" she asked. "Hurry so I can go."

Lester sighed and looked at Ally seriously. "What would you do if you found out I had my own mob?" he asked her.

Ally looked at him weirdly and dropped her arms. "Like a gang?" He nodded and she shrugged. "Congratulations and don't get caught?"

He looked startled and raised a brow. "Wouldn't you be scared?" he asked.

"Are you going to try and incorporate me in this somehow?" He shook his head. "Then I don't care. Shocker."

Lester regained his composure and cleared his throat. "Well, I am the leader of a mob," he said.

"Good for you. Now, can I leave?" she asked him.

His cheeks sucked in and his mouth pushed out, making him look like a fish. "Don't you care? I run an illegal business that can get you taken away," he told her.

Ally gave him a dry look. "Do you really think I'd care about being taken away from you? They'd just send me home to mom and I'd be fine. I don't think you understand, Lester. I don't like you nor do I consider you to be my father. I didn't even know you existed until September rolled around and mom broke the news. I'm going to my room now." She turned to walk away but stopped. "And, you are to redo my _**entire room.**_ My favourite colour isn't pink, it's red."

She walked off to her room and slammed the door behind her. "A mob he says," she whispered. She looked to the sun shining bright in the sky. "An illegal business? Wonder what his lackeys do for a living." She snorted. "They probably murder innocent people.

She walked to the couch in her room and laid down on it, closing her eyes. _Just feels just right._

_Ally hooked her arm through Adelaine's and laughed joyously with Annie and Joshua as they teased Adelaine. "Not funny," the blonde said with bright red cheeks._

_Annie looked back gave her a bright smile. "It so is. Our little Addy grew up and popped her cherry." She walked ahead of them and walked backwards. "Now, Ally and Josh, when are you guys gonna … you know?" she asked, thrusting her hips towards them. _

_Ally and Joshua's faces turned bright red as Adelaine laughed with Annie. When the laughter died down, Ally glared at the two girls, holding Josh's hand tightly. "We're not ready, thank you very much," she said._

"_And we'll give it up to our future spouses, okay?" Joshua retorted._

_The two girls laughed and then, Ally felt Joshua let her hand go and run towards Annie, who was crossing the street. "Ally and Adelaine, don't mo–"_

_Before Ally could register what was happening, she watched as her boyfriend and best friend were hit violently by an out of control car. She heard Adelaine screaming and only watched as the car swerved and then … nothing._

_Her world went black._

She took a large gulp of air as she sat up. Her body felt hot and terror was running through her every being. She raised a hand and touched her face, feeling hot, wet tears falling down uncontrollably. "Can I know why you were screaming?" someone asked her.

She looked up and saw her half-brother looking at her with great worry. He walked over to her and she glared at him, moving closer to the window. "Get out of my room," she hissed.

He sighed and looked to the ceiling, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Okay." She nodded and he looked back at her. "But if you don't say anything to anyone, it'll hurt even more. And that dream you had, it must've been scary for you to scream like that."

She watched as he headed towards the door. "Jeremy, wait." He stopped and glanced back at her. "Um … did I talk in my sleep?" she asked.

He nodded. "You were yelling out for someone named Adelaine. Did you lose someone?" he asked her.

Ally inhaled deeply. "Thanks, you can go now."

He furrowed his brows, wondering why she was avoiding his question, but left anyways. Ally ran a hand through her hair and grimaced. _I was sweating so much even my hair was wet with it. I'm taking a shower._

She got off the couch and walked towards the bathroom. _Adelaine … where are you?_

* * *

><p><strong>I started a new one and you guys should probably read my updated bio because I don't want to be yelled at over the internet.<strong>

**Anyways, I thought about something. I usually make Austin disconnected from the world and thought 'Hell, not everyone is perfect, we all have flaws. Let's make Ally disconnected from everyone and very angry'. I think it turned out good.**

**Also, anything in italics will be either a dream/flashback, diary entry or a song.**

**R&R, did you guys like it?**


End file.
